Panem
For the canonical article, please click this link. Panem is the setting of the Hunger Games franchise written by Suzanne Collins and the primary setting of the HG fanfictions written by The Targaryen of District 4. It is a nation, under an authoritarian dictatorship, that was established in a post-apocalyptic world, located in what used to be North America. In the fanfiction universe, Panem has expanded to include the remains of Hawaii, Alaska and eventually, Cuba, Haiti and the Dominican Republic. The current President of Panem in TTOD4's fanon universe is Lilith Ryoku. History Canonically, Panem was originally comprised of The Capitol, Panem's affluent capital city and the seat of power, and thirteen districts. However, District 13 was thought to be destroyed during the First Rebellion. The truth was that District 13 had secured its own independence as it had seized the Capitol's nuclear weapons and threatened to use them against the Capitol. After the First Rebellion, the Treaty of Reason was signed. To prevent another rebellion from taking place by keeping the districts divided, the treaty declared that the Hunger Games were to take place annually and citizens between the ages of 12-18 from each of the districts would be the competitors, known as "tributes". The last tribute standing would be declared as the Victor. This was the status quo in Panem for the next 75 years, until the actions of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark led to the Second Rebellion, which was successful. In TTOD4's fanon universe, the Second Rebellion never took place as Katniss and Peeta had died in the 74th Hunger Games. The victor instead was Cato. District 13 was still independent and thought to have been destroyed until it joined the side of the rebels in the civil war of 245 - 250ADD. After the victory of the Capitol in the civil war, District 13 was forced to compete in the Hunger Games as punishment for their treason. District 4, which had become a powerful district thanks to Finnick Odair becoming the only dual victor in history, had seen a rapid growth in its ship-building industry in later centuries. The Capitol, seeing this as an opportunity, would use these ships to carry out expeditions, leading to the discoveries of District 0 and 14 and District 4 becoming the wealthiest district. President Snow would die of an unspecified disease and his successor, the first official President of the fanon universe timeline, is unknown. Fanfiction History The 250th Hunger Games: Return Return takes place in the aftermath of the civil war of 245-250ADD, with all of Panem being involved. Hunger Games activity had been halted for five years, ensuring the closure of Hunger Games-related buildings such as bookmakers and arenas-turned-museums. This left many to have to find new sources of entertainment, which resulted in an increase of partying, drug and alcohol abuse and the production of new films and music, although the majority of it wouldn't be released until the end of the war. The cause of the civil war was a clash of ideologies between two members of the Presidential family, one sibling sympathising with rebel ideologies and gaining him the support of traditionally rebel districts (including District 13) whilst the other was a conservative who had the support of The Capitol and the career districts. The conservative sibling won the war and became the new President. The rebel sympathising sibling was executed for treason. Bombing by the rebels dealt some degree of damage to the Capitol, but the buildings that had been bombed were not of strategic value. This has been suggested as a possible explanation as to why the rebels lost. Months after the end of the civil war, the President would host a party in memory of those who had died fighting for the Capitol and in celebration of the Capitol's victory. The party's attendants were some of Panem's elite, the elites having had a higher chance of surviving the war since they were sheltered. The President would announce at the party that the Hunger Games would be return and because the 250th Games was also the 10th Quarter Quell, he revealed that the Quarter Quell twist would be that the Capitol, for the first time, would submit tributes of their own. He also declared that the traitors would be forced to compete. As the rebel districts had already been submitting tributes into the Games prior to the war, this meant that it was District 13 that was being referred to as the traitors. District 13 would end up being forced to submit tributes as punishment. District 0 and 14 were exempt from competing in the Games. The reapings would then take place months after the party. In The Capitol, as it was its first ever reaping, it consisted of many firsts, such as the fact that a famous figure would be the one to guide the Capitol tributes, Ivy and Diarmuid, rather than a pre-existing mentor (because The Capitol had never competed in the Games before). The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension TBA Locations within Panem Fanon. *The Capitol (capital city and seat of power) *District 0 (discovered and annexed into Panem in 230ADD, industry is astrological and weather information) *District 1 *District 2 *District 3 *District 4 *District 5 *District 6 *District 7 *District 8 *District 9 *District 10 *District 11 *District 12 *District 13 *District 14 (discovered and annexed into Panem in 230ADD, industry is based around muttations that are used in the Hunger Games) *District 15 (not yet discovered as of Ascension) Trivia Category:Locations Category:Directory Pages Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Protected pages Category:Panem